One Day
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: Jack has moved on since he left Audrey but still thinks of her all the time. Audrey on the other hand is still trying to put her life together. One shot


_A/n: My First ever one chapter __fic! Summary: Jack and Audrey are no longer together but still think of each other all the time._

Jack carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Olivia. He silently opened the door to the balcony and looked out over the city.

He wondered if she was still out there somewhere. If she was alive or dead. He'd never know.

He loved Olivia but couldn't help himself from looking out at the bright lights of the City That Never Sleeps and wondering.

Audrey had been the true love of his life. He could say he loved Olivia as many times as he wanted but he knew. Olivia would never be Audrey. He could never love her the way he loved Audrey. Yet he kept telling himself that one-day he might. That one-day he would feel like his whole world was turned inside out for the better.

He hoped it was true. He wanted to love Olivia. She was great. But, she wasn't Audrey. She didn't make him jumble up his words or make him speechless every time he saw her. She didn't make him think about the world differently. She didn't make his entire body shudder with a single kiss. She definitely would not risk her life to save him from a Chinese prison.

He sighed. Audrey did. And, it tore them apart. He loved her even more knowing that she stayed loyal to him after several years of him being away. He loved that she never gave up on him even when he had given up on himself.

But he hated that she went to China. She permanently scarred her body both physically and emotionally by doing so. She gave up everything to be with him.

Jack clenched his teeth tightly together. She gave up everything and then he left her. He knew Audrey. He knew what she must have been thinking at that very moment, that is if she wasn't already dead. She would think that Jack was selfish. That she could give up everything for him and that he didn't even have the decency to make sure she was okay.

He hoped she had moved on. But, he had a hunch that if she had moved on it would be similar to his love for Olivia.

Jack knew Audrey was his soul mate. But waiting a whole other life to be with her felt unbearable.

"You're up early," a voice said behind him scaring him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I couldn't sleep."

He looked at Olivia wishing that she would magically turn into Audrey. Or that he could at least stop loving Audrey. Even just for a second.

* * *

Audrey sat on her front porch sipping a glass of wine. It was six in the morning but how else would she be able to make it through the day.

She was glad Jack couldn't see her right now. She was weak and fragile, barely the woman he had fallen in love with all that time ago. The littlest things made her burst into tears and every day was a struggle.

Audrey was sick and she knew it. She refused to leave her house. She pulled away from everyone, even her father. He tried to call her every morning but she would let the phone ring.

Audrey took another sip of wine. Jack was the only thing on her mind for the past ten years and she knew it wasn't going to be any different this morning.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember his voice, his touch, his kiss. Anything. But somehow over time the memories became more and more blurry and she could feel them fading away. And every time a memory dissolved she was left even emptier than before.

She wondered how he was doing now. Probably completely fine. He had left her when she needed him the most. Audrey figured he must have completely forgotten her by now. She wished she could forget him.

But she knew she would never be able to. He was her entire life. She no longer knew how to survive with out him. Everything felt wrong.

Audrey closed her eyes hoping that one day soon she would die. And that they would have their chance to be together in the next life.

_A/n: Let me know what you think. It was very hard for me to write a fic where they don't actually end up together._


End file.
